


Dark Horse | Black Butler - AMV

by StressTheMess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressTheMess/pseuds/StressTheMess





	Dark Horse | Black Butler - AMV

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHorpjfpbwE>


End file.
